Gauntlet
Resistance Gauntlet]] The Gauntlet is a large bracelet-like device developed by the Vestals to simplify Bakugan brawls. It is used mainly to activate and store Ability Cards and show G-Power in Bakugan: New Vestroia, however it has been shown that (at least some). Gaunlets can also launch Bakugan and Gate Cards. People cannot brawl without these devices in New Vestroia. The brawl will be started when all the battlers shout "Gauntlet Power Strike!", after which, the center of the Gauntlet will flash, and the brawl can begin. The device is operated by pressing a button on the tip, and then the compartment that cards go into will open. When the command "scan Bakugan data" is given an area comes out then the Bakugan is placed on it. They can be used in several ways including starting a battle, putting ability cards in them, checking a Bakugan's stats, has a life force gauge (sometimes called life points), see who is battling, and be used as a sword if a certain card is slotted in. You also need a Gauntlet in order to go through Dr. Michael's Dimension Gate, although it has been destroyed. Gaunlets also have the added ability to stop time around them. Users Gaunlets come in the color of the attribute the person uses. Examples are: Pyrus: Red, Aquos: Blue, Ventus: Green, Subterra: White and Orange, Haos: Yellow and White, and Darkus: Purple. The Vexos Gauntlets look the same as other Gauntlets, with the exceptions of having black trim instead of white and three horns on the rear. Zenoheld's Gauntlet looks slightly larger than the other's due to his size, and can launch Bakugan and Gate Cards. They can also store Battle Gear, hack online systems and perform other tasks. Gaunlets can also be used in actual hand to hand combat as well as Bakugan battles. To do this, the user must use a certain type of Ability Card which will cause the Gauntlet to project a wide thin beam of energy initially in the shape of a long knife, however the user may at will extend the energy blade. This particular ability debuted in the battle between Spectra Phantom and Cyborg Helios vs Dan Kuso and Neo Dragonoid and has now become a regularly used element in the show. It has also been used by Mylene Pharaoh who used it as a weapon to attack Mira Clay and Keith Clay. Trivia *The Gauntlet's work in a way similar to Duel Disks in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. *In Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, they replaced it with the BakuMeter. Like the gauntlet, the BakuMeter can also open a time-freezing battlefield outside Bakugan Interspace with a push of a few buttons. So far, as of episode 13, only 1 person is needed to activate the field but at least 2 people to start the battle. *The Gauntlet has one of the few real weapons in the series. *No Aquos or Darkus Battle Gear have been summoned from a Gauntlet. *A different version of the Gauntlet was shown on the ToysRUs website. Gallery Kabayag1.jpg Kabayagpack.jpg File:Bakugauntlet-300x300.jpg|A toy Gauntlet !Bm8rMkgCGk~$(KGrHqEH-DkEtrgv9HwNBLhfre1L8!~~ 12.JPG|The new Gauntlet Bbbnv ep26pic13.jpg|A Gauntlet battle (Spectra Phantom and Dan Kuso) Gauntlet Scan.PNG|A Gauntlet scanning a Bakugan's data (Elfin) 072.png|Subterra Resistance Gauntlet 095.png|Ventus Resistance Gauntlet Vexo Gauntlet.JPG|Subterra Vexos Gauntlet Darkus Vexos Launcher.jpg|Darkus Vexos Gauntlet Ekran Alıntısı.JPG|Haos Vexos Gauntlet King Zenoheld.jpg|Zenoheld's Pyrus Gaunlet battle.jpg|A Bakugan battle scanned, by the Gauntlet 213257087.jpg Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Vestal Technology Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:New Vestroia Category:Items